Sell Myself
by MissSweetPeas
Summary: Bella has been accepted to Columbia but she can't afford to pay tuition, will she resort to desperate measures? She is offered the deal of a lifetime but what's the catch? BellaxEdward. Lemons to come.
1. Can I Do This?

All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just dabbling with her wonderful creations.

BPOV

I can't believe I was doing this, I never thought I'd have to resort to this. Charlie would be mortified but I couldn't put any more pressure on him. I stared at my computer screen in disgust, could I do this?

Could I sell my virginity?

I scanned the site again, it looked legit. There were at least 20 girls posing on the front page, all in different outfits, oozing sex appeal. They had their information posted next to their scandalous picture, name, age, how much they wanted. Oh god.

I can't do this.

I clicked off the site and closed my computer down. I looked at my nightstand, 7:20. I had time to shower before school. I grabbed my towel and headed for the bathroom, Charlie already left for work so it was clear. I adjusted the temperature and jumped in, the scolding water instantly relaxing my muscles.

I was stressed and tense, graduation was just around the corner and I had been accepted at Columbia but they didn't offer me a scholarship, I knew Charlie and Renee wouldn't be able to afford it and I was gutted. It was my dream to go to New York and attend Columbia but I couldn't blame Charlie or Renee, as soon as they heard I got in they were ecstatic but the mood was quickly dampened as reality dawned on us. They both tried to scrimp and scrap together what they had, Charlie offered to get a second mortgage but it still wouldn't be enough.

I let a few tears escape but quickly put myself together. I washed my hair in my favourite strawberry shampoo and scurried out the shower, I'd have to be quick if I didn't want to be late. Blowing out my hair it quickly dried into soft waves, I applied some mascara and then added my favourite nude lip gloss before dressing into a white tee and black skinny jeans, I grabbed my converse and ran out the door. My truck roared to life and I sighed in relief, still going old girl. Smiling and patting the steering wheel I reversed out, put my foot down and made it just in time for the first bell.

School flew by and before I knew it, it was lunch time; the cafeteria was buzzing. I took a seat at my usual table and placed my tray in front of me. Reaching into my book I grabbed Wuthering Heights and waited.

"Bellaaaa…" I looked up from my book and found Alice shaking her hand in front of me. "Girl do you ever stop reading?" I chuckled, shaking my head. "Sorry Ali, you were saying?" She growled at me.

"Don't call me Ali! You know I hate that name. Anyway, I was just wondering if you were coming over tonight?" I couldn't help but laugh, I did know that she hated that name.

"Sure, you want me to sleep over? Cos I'll need to get my stuff if you do." She gave me a look.

"Bella, you know you can always borrow my stuff. Oh and, how are you? How is Charlie?" Alice gave me a sympathetic look, ugh I had received this look for the past two weeks not only off her but off Charlie too.

"Please don't look at me like that, I'm okay. He's fine, he keeps suggesting Seattle University. I guess they have a good Creative Writing course." I shrugged, but I obviously wasn't fooling her. She opened her mouth but I put my hand up, I shook my head at her and turned back to my food. She grabbed my hand but remained silent, she knew my dream of wanting to go to New York, go make something of myself. She had been accepted at Parsons in New York, saying we'd get an apartment together.

Finally, the last bell rung, I met Alice in the parking lot and she babbled about face masks and a night of relaxation, to be honest I was looking forward to it. When I enthused about the foot spa she beamed, normally I would have moaned and complained. We went to Walmart and picked up some goodies and a few movies. As soon as we made it through the front door at Alice's I was pulled into a big, motherly hug.

"Bella!" Grace Brandon was the loveliest woman, she was divorced but was content. Even though Alice's father left them she still put a smile on and went about her day, filling in for Alice's dad and being the best parent she could possibly be. She owned a business selling the best tasting cakes in Forks, hands down and it was obvious everyone else thought so too.

"You're just in time, I've just finished making a Victoria Sponge cake, would you like some?" Before we could reply she was already busying herself, getting out some plates and cutting up pieces of the cake. Me and Alice giggled before sitting and scoffing down the cake.

It was delicious.


	2. Sign Up

Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! A special thank you to jansails and others who helped clear some confusion, it is much appreciated :)

* * *

BPOV

I called my dad and told him I would be staying at Alice's, reminding him that we had leftovers in the fridge. Grace kept trying to lure us into baking some meringues with her, we fled to Alice's room with our goodies.

We tumbled onto her bed, the pink pillows flying off and scattering across her carpet. "Why do you need so many pillows?" I sniggered, she snatched one from the bed and hit me with it. "I need my beauty rest." She stuck her tongue out at me then smiled, holding back her laugh.

"You want to put on some masks?" I groaned and she giggled, jumping off the bed and rushing over to her bathroom. She came out a few moments later with two face masks, she handed me one and I inspected it. "Really Alice? Stress relief eye mask?" I sighed, did she need to remind me? Yes, I'd been stressing but was it that clear? Before I could protest she snatched the packet from me and proceeded to apply the eye mask on my face.

"You look tired Bella. Haven't you been sleeping? Maybe you need more pillows." She smiled, her voice was gentle, her fingers lightly prodding under my eyes. I looked up at her, my resolve crumbling. "Oh Alice, I'm just so stuck. What do I do? You know it was our dream to go together, to New York. The Big Apple." My body sagged with each word, it wasn't to be and it broke my heart. I didn't want to stay here, in Forks. Or go to Seattle.

Alice crashed into me, her arms tightly wound around my back, hugging me to her whilst I sobbed into her shoulder. "Shh… Bella, it's going to be okay. We'll figure something out." Her voice cracked, I immediately pulled myself from her embrace.

"Don't cry Alice, I'm going to be fine. I just needed to let it out." I forced a smile but I knew she'd be able to see right through it. She let it go for now and grabbed some Ben & Jerry's. We got back to our girlie night, forgetting my mini breakdown.

I woke up at 5:34am, my mind racing. I heard Alice's soft snores and new she wouldn't be awake for some hours. I turned on my side and pulled the soft blanket under my chin, snuggling into the mattress. I thought more about Columbia, which led to me thinking about money. It would be one night and then I'd have my full college tuition, could I do it? I asked myself the same questions so many time, sighing I looked over at the clock again, 6:47am.

Huffing, I silently sat up and slipped out of the bed, I grabbed Alice's spare dressing gown and made my way downstairs, careful to make no noise. I grabbed a cereal bar and slouched on the couch, staring out of the living room window.

Alice was fortunate, her dad was a lawyer in Seattle, one of the most wanted in Seattle. He had made some serious money since he left Miss Brandon and she demanded he contribute towards Alice's education, he covered pretty much all of it so she would stop bugging him. Alice wasn't so pleased but I reassured her and told her not to think about it, it was paid and she didn't need to worry about it further.

I was startled out of my daydream by Grace coming down the stairs. "Morning dear, would you like some pancakes?" I nodded and stood from the couch, scurrying to help her in the kitchen.

Alice drove me home later that morning and I was relieved to see my dad's police cruiser gone, I rushed from the car throwing a hurried waved behind me, she called after me but eventually gave up and pulled the car away.

I hurled myself up the stairs and started the computer up, waiting patiently. Once it booted I clicked the browser and typed in the web link, the page popped up and I was assaulted with raunchy images. With shaky hands, I moved the mouse across my desk and clicked 'Sign Up.'


	3. Forks Isn't Me

Hey guys, sorry it has been a while but I just found out I'm pregnant! Hope you like this chapter and sorry its a little short but I will be uploading another soon. Please review! :)

* * *

BPOV

 _Name: Isabella Swan_

 _Age: 18_

 _About: …_

My mind was blank. What am I supposed to say? I had looked at some people's profiles and their 'About' boxes were filled with prices and demands. I stared transfixed at the screen, willing myself to fill it out, asking kindly if they paid my tuition, of course in return for my virginity, I mentally cringed.

It encouraged me to upload a photo, saying it maximised your chances. Exhaling I chose an innocent picture of myself that Alice had taken a couple of months ago, on the beach, I looked happy and carefree.

I saved my profile and quickly shut my computer down, determined not to think of it any longer, I busied myself with cleaning and setting out an appetising meal for Charlie when he got home.

"Bella, what's all this about?" Charlie asked suspiciously. Oh, why dad did you have to pay attention now? I felt the redness fill my cheeks and quickly dropped my head before he could see.

"Can't I make a decent meal for my old man? I just don't know when I will be able to do this for you again." I whispered. He hated anything involving tears and knew he'd be keen to keep the conversation light.

"Come on kiddo, you'll only be up the road. You can come down and cook for me anytime you want, I certainly don't mind." He chuckled. I plastered a smile on my face, wishing desperately that won't be the case. I loved Charlie and cooking for him but I couldn't be here, this wasn't me. Forks wasn't me.

I scurried up to bed claiming I had a headache. Softly locking my door behind me, I walked slowly towards my computer. Turning it on and waiting patiently I started to fiddle with my thumbs nervously, what if no one wanted me? What if someone wanted me and they turned out to be a serial killer or some sex maniac who wanted to tie me up and beat me.

A shiver ran down my spine, my hands shaking as I clicked on the browser, bringing up the page. _DING!_ Jumping, I quickly scanned the screen. 8 messages, already?

I scrolled through them and flinched.

 _Mm you naughty school girl, you want daddy to pay your tuition?_

 _Baby your so sexy, you make me so hard._

Then I came across one, it wasn't explicit or offensive.

 _Isabella,_

 _I can remember my college years, very exciting and educational, though that was some years ago, I am interested in getting to know you a little more, before discussing some sort of arrangement. But before you tell me a bit about yourself let me go first._

 _Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm 32 years old and I run a multi-billion-dollar company. I'm also single. My family and closest friends are intent on finding me 'the one' and it's very bothersome. That's where you come in. I would gladly pay your tuition Isabella, but of course, I need you to do something for me. Become my wife._

 _Yours_

 _Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen Enterprise_


End file.
